sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
Compass Community Services - Compass Family Center
37 Grove Street, San Francisco, CA 94102 415-644-0504 (Admin) 415-644-0507 (Compass Family Center) 415-644-0514 (FAX) M-F: 9am-12pm, 1pm-5pm (admin) Housing Intake done through Connecting Point, call 855-234-2667 Provides emergency housing and support services for approximately 300 families annually. Families stay up to 90 days in private rooms with bath and with access to communal cooking facilities. Support services include counseling, housing placement assistance, peer support groups, a youth enrichment program, a food and clothing bank, and money management training. An aftercare program is designed to help families maintain their housing while developing employment related skills and healthy support systems. Shelters 626 Polk St. San Francisco, CA 94102 Tawny Bailey, Director Phone: 644.0504 Fax: 644.0380 District 6 Accessible by MUNI Bus 31 Balboa and Civic Center BART/MUNI Station 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates Compass Family Services - B 37Grove St., 94102 (Administrative Offices) 415-644-0504 415-644-0514 (fax) www.compass-sf.org Compass Children’s Center 144 Leavenworth St., 94102 415-644-0504 415-776-0276 (Fax) M–F: 8:30 a.m.–4 p.m. (Intake) These services provide early childhood care and education for infants, toddlers, and preschoolers from homeless and very low-income families. The program’s mission is to help at-risk children achieve age-appropriate development levels and to prepare for a successful transition to kindergarten at age five. Compass Family Shelter 626 Polk St. 94102 415-644-0504 415-673-3214 (Fax) Compass Family Shelter is an emergency shelter with private rooms and baths for 24 families at a time, plus intensive support services. The program also offers homeless prevention assistance and long-term follow-up case management. Compass Connecting Point 995 Market St., 6th Fl., 94102 415-644-0504 855-234-2667 (Hotline) M–F: 9 a.m.–12 p.m. and 1 p.m.–5 p.m. 415-442-5138 (Fax) Drop-In Hours: M–F: 9 a.m.–12 p.m. and W: 10:30 a.m.–12 p.m. Compass Connecting Point has centralized telephone intake for four family shelters in the city and also provides intake for Compass Family Services. Call for an intake appointment. Collect calls are accepted. Crisis counseling and resource information for homeless individuals and linkage to eviction prevention services are also available by phone. Compass Clara House 111 Page St., 94102 415-644-0504 415-863-0684 (Fax) Compass Clara House is a two-year transitional housing program for families who need more intensive rehabilitative services before living independently. Compass Family Resource Center 37 Grove St., 94103 415-644-0504 415-644-0380 (Fax) The center seeks to improve child and family well-being and promote healthy family functioning through the provision of a variety of basic and intensive services. The main goal of the Project is to strengthen adults in their roles as parents and nurturers and to help them raise healthy, productive children through encouraging purposeful parenting. Compass SF HOME 37 Grove St., 94103 415-644-0504 415-644-0380 (Fax) Compass SF HOME is a homeless prevention program that provides qualifying families with short-term rental subsidies and support. Compass Family Shelter - L 246 McAllister Street, 94103 415-644-0380 (Fax) http://www.compass-sf.org Housing Intake done through Connecting Point, call 415-644-0504 or 1-855-234-2667. Compass Family Center is an emergency shelter with private rooms and baths for 24 families at a time, plus intensive support services. The program also offers homeless prevention assistance, and long-term follow-up case management. Category:Housing - Shelters / Transitional Housing Category:Shelter-Family Category:Resource Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Housing